


Attack of the Wild Beast

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [143]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: When Madara comes to work covered in bruises Hashirama makes the only logical conclusion: he must have been attacked by a wild beast. It turns out he's a little more correct than he ever wanted to be.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 17
Kudos: 329





	Attack of the Wild Beast

“Oh my goodness! Are you okay!?” Hashirama sprang up out of his chair like a quail bursting out of the underbrush, hurrying across the room to flutter around a very startled Madara.

“I’m…great? This is weird. You’re acting extra weird today, get away from me.” His friend pushed him away a little but Hashirama only caught the hand shoving against his chest and paled to see the strange burn-like marks digging in to his skin.

“What happened?”

Yanking his hand back, Madara lifted one very skeptical eyebrow. “How the hell should I know what happened to you? Probably got dropped on your head as a child; that would be my best guess.”

He pushed past Hashirama and swanned in to the room to fall down across the godawful yellow couch that someone had – for reasons surely based in cruelty – donated to furnish the Hokage’s office. When he made a luxurious stretch it only put the wounds covering his torso on better display. Bruises littered his neck where it disappeared underneath the wide traditional collar and Hashirama could only imagine that they extended down across his shoulders as well. The patches of visible skin where his sleeves rode up were abraded and raw, an angry pink.

Someone or something had hurt him. And considering the fact that Madara was second in strength only to Hashirama himself that left a wild animal of some sort as the only logical conclusion for how such wounds might have come to mar such a proud man.

“I can heal you if those hurt,” Hashirama told him sympathetically. “That must have been some kind of animal!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your bruises! Something attacked you, right?”

“Oh. _Oh_. Well, yeah, I suppose you could say I was attacked by quite the beast.” Rather than look frightened to recall the event Madara's face slowly darkened with a toothy grin that Hashirama just didn’t understand. It made no sense that he would smile about his own injuries.

When Hashirama stepped closer to heal them as offered, however, he found himself pushed away.

“I’m good,” Madara told him. “Don’t worry about it. I kind of like them there.”

“Are you sure?”

“The _beast_ would like to see them, I’m sure.”

Hashirama gasped. “Was it someone’s summon animal!? Mads that is just not okay! Unprovoked attacks are a very serious business! I think I must insist that you tell me exactly what happened.”

For some reason his friend snickered like this was all a good joke. “Don’t think you want that.”

“I do insist!”

“Right. You asked for it then.” Stretcheing languorously again, Madara tucked both arms behind his head and locked their gazes together. “Your absolute beast of a brother pinned me down against the bed last night and had the time of his life marking me in as many places as he could. It was _divine_.”

Hashirama squawked and clapped both hands over his ears, cheeks almost melting with the sudden heat. Of all the possible answers that was not one that had even crossed his mind. And it was definitely something he’d never wanted to know.

“Madara!” he protested. His friend only laughed.

“You asked.”

“I- but- ew! That’s so icky! You really didn’t have to say it like that!” Just picturing it made him shudder and he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to get that image out of his brain for days.

With one more glance at the wounds he now realized were nothing more than hickeys Hashirama turned away and fled to the other side of the room, sinking down behind his desk as though the solidity of it might shield him from more information than he’d ever needed about his brother’s sex life. Then he cursed his own natural curiosity. One thing still nagged at his mind and although he knew it was a terrible idea he still couldn’t stop himself from blurting out one last question.

“So what’s with the burns on your wrists, then?”

“Oh that.” Madara lifted one arm to give his own skin a wry look. “My mistake. I grabbed the wrong rope when he told me to get some.”

Hashirama whined piteously and dropped his face against the desk. He’d known it was a bad idea. Nothing good could have come from asking. And now he was paying the price as his traitorous mind conjured the image of Tobirama tying Madara down against the bed for whatever freaky sex things they had gotten up to the night before. As happy as he was to know that their relationship was healthy and strong he wished he hadn’t felt the need to probe deeper in to just how strong. There were some things a man never needed to hear about his baby brother.


End file.
